


In love and war

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Cyclical hell [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: [ This is literally too short to be summarized. ]





	In love and war

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts a long time for no reason. Time to put it out there.
> 
> Enjoy !

Adam ran a hand through Kavinsky’s untamed hair. That was a rare occurrence, like that of his lover being so compliant to remotely harmless displays of affection. He has had a rough day. He needed to unwind.

« You’re going down. »

He felt his features relaxing while throwing the first rock. Who knew how it would end ? Kavinsky straddled him, pleased by the attitude. Adam was about to repeat his order when Kavinsky raised his hand, commanding silence.

« Not without a fight. »

Adam kissed him, amiably. He had found his balance these days, between loving Kavinsky, being loved and merely existing. After they parted, Kavinsky licked his lips, cheek, neck down to the collarbone. Adam shuddered, expecting a bite. Kavinsky loved to mark him.

All he did today was to threaten.


End file.
